Rehabilitación
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: cada pequeña o gran cosa que pasa en tu vida te hace cambiar dependiendo de claro que sea pero a veces se necesita mas de lo que uno puede dar solo para volver un poco a lo que eras.. (leer bajo su propio riesgo)
1. Chapter 1

Rehabilitación

….

 _El grupo muse había sido por fin desintegrado gracias a la clausura del año escolar pero dejando a su paso promesas cumplidas al pasar de los años como era el verse las nueve cuando podían y nunca perder contacto aun así ese tiempo o mas bien ese primer año en que las mayores ya no estaban entre ellas, las había echo reaccionar a todas, haciendo que de forma inesperada o normal se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos, dando así sus siguientes pasos._

 _Eli decidió entrar a una escuela de baile para poder formar a las siguientes idols mientras que su novia nozomi estudiaba astronomía y vivian felizmente en su departamento._

 _Por otro lado Kotori entraba en su segundo año universitario de diseño y a su vez ayudando cuando lo pedían algunas amigas idols que decidían seguir ese camino, ella vivía con umi, su novia la cual también estaba entrando a su segundo año de filosofía y letras mientras seguía escribiendo canciones también para algunos grupos._

 _Por otra parte honoka quien también estaba entrando en su segundo año universitario en la facultad de gastronomía pero centrándose en la repostería decidió jugársela ganando el corazón de su antigua rival idol tsubasa de A-rise, quien no resistió demasiado en aceptarla en su vida como en su casa ya que si no era honoka quien se declarara ella lo haría._

 _En cambio rin estaba realmente nervioso por entrar ya a la facultad de pedagogía que si no fuese por su novia kayano la cual tambien entraría a estudiar en la universidad dirigiéndose al marketing estaría totalmente perdida de nuevo y daba gracias a que empezaban a vivir juntas también._

 _todas habían cambiado, ese aire de ser mayor les sentaba bien, realmente bien pero las que habían cambiado más y podría decirse las que iniciaron los cambios fueron; nico y maki, que ya llevaban de relación casi de tres años pero este año sería el primero en vivir juntas, por un lado la amante del tomate entraba a la facultad de medicina y de vez en cuando ayudaba a umi con las melodías, mientras que la de ojos color sangre había decidido que si no podía ser la idol numero uno de Japón con sus amigas preferiría ser la chef número uno en Japón y lo estaba logrando como todas sus demás compañeras._

 _Sin quererlo dejaban su huella y bueno porque no hacerlo, su tiempo de idols las hacia participes en revistas de idols recordando y memorando como eran antes y como son ahora incluso aun pasan sus videos cuando participaban en el famoso love live, aun no perdían ese encanto con sus fans y más por el beneficio del tiempo transcurrido, incluso en sus respectivas universidades ya sea chicos o chicas se les acercaban a pedir autógrafos, fotos, incluso entrevistas por equis o ye razón._

 _Pero ahora era totalmente diferente y más para cierta oji violeta aquella felicidad que empezaba a tener había sido cortada en un instante al saber que su novia y a punto de haber sido su prometida, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro._

-podemos hacerle algunas preguntas señorita nishikino-san?- 

-si eso puede ayudar- 

-bien dígame, sintió algo extraño conforme a la actitud de su compañera yazawa-san, días antes?- 

-no, todo estaba bien hasta que ese día nos peleamos- 

-pelearse?- 

-si, como cualquier pareja- 

-maki-chan hija sé que estas frustrada pero tienes que tranquilizarte y no hacer más complicada las cosas quieres- 

-.. Discutimos por teléfono por que no llegue a nuestra cita al restaurante all blue que esta por akihabara- 

-ehmm y por qué no pudo ir a su cita?-

-porque ese día mi madre me llamo para que fuera al hospital a ayudar, había tiempo, mucho tiempo de sobra que; me dije está bien y fui, pero pasaron esas horas demasiado rápido hasta que una de las enfermeras me aviso por el megáfono que alguien me llamaba, vi la hora, recordé sobre nuestra cita y ahí empezó nuestra discusión cuando le conteste... no se dónde estaba porque me colgó, al principio le marcaba y si sonaba pero no contestaba me dije ok está realmente enojada, me apresure en el hospital para poder disculparme con ella, pero cuando llegue al restauran ya estaba cerrado llegue a casa y no estaba, volví a llamarla pero su celular ya estaba apagado, revisaba cualquier posible mensaje que me habrían mandado alguna de nuestras amigas más cercanas diciendo que nico estaría con ellas pero nada, así que les llame, llame a mi suegra, nadie conocido sabía dónde estaba, los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de mi hasta que honoka quien va a la misma universidad que nico me dijo que tal vez le haya pedido un favor a otra amiga que tenia, que no conocíamos, que me tranquilizara porque estaba siendo paranoica y posesiva, que ella preguntaría a los que conocía de su universidad si no la veía- 

-y después?- 

-despues?, al día siguiente acompañe a honoka a su universidad para encontrarla mientras que honoka preguntaba y nadie sabía, la había visto, desgraciadamente sabía que para reportar a alguien desaparecido tenían que pasar cuarenta y ocho horas en ese tiempo la anduve buscando por mi cuenta, fui al restauran a preguntar, ella había sido la última en irse aun esperándome, siempre tiene que esperarme que imbécil fui- _empezaba a llorar_

-hija no fue tu culpa tranquila- _me decía mi madre abrazándome_ -eso fue todo oficial?-

-si, lamentamos el molestarla con las preguntas pero con esto podremos iniciar, haremos todo lo posible por encontrar a su novia, nishikino-san, cualquier cosa, pista que encontremos se lo haremos saber, si recuerda algo mas puede venir o llamarnos, de acuerdo?-

 _esas fueron las últimas palabras de esperanza que había escuchado ya que después de eso había nada mas que pistas sin encontrar al culpable así transcurrieron más de seis meses de una búsqueda exhaustiva que al final solo llegaba a un callejón sin salida como dar fin a la investigación._

 __-hija tienes que comer-  
-madre ahora no por favor en serio déjame en paz- 

-hija tu padre y yo estamos preocupados también pero estoy segura que nico-chan no querría que estuvieses asi ya has perdido la escuela-

-y que importa si la perdí!- _le gritaba a mi madre_ \- es que no entiendes?, imagínate que a papa lo secuestraran, harías lo que me pides?, lo harías?, irías al hospital como si nada?, contéstame mama!, harías eso?, seguir con tu vida a sabiendas de que no sepas que le estén haciendo a papa?, lo harías?- 

-no, tienes razón hija- _abrazándome_ \- perdón, tienes razón - _besándome la cabeza_ \- no sería capaz sé que amas demasiado a nico-chan y es lo más preciado en tu vida, perdóname-

 _pasaron los minutos antes de que el teléfono sonara  
_

 _ **..ring..ring..**_

 _Y las únicas personas que llamarían serían los de la policía me aleje de mi madre y fui a contestar_

-bueno?, señorita nishikino?, habla el detective matsuoka el que esta a cargo de su caso con la desaparición de su novia yasawa-san, quisiera decirle que...-

 _y si estaba cansada de que haya un montón de pistas pero que ninguna me haga saber del paradero de nico.._

-sabe _-interrumpiéndolo_ -si es para otra pista sin resultados desearía...- 

-la hemos encontrado-

 _pero al escuchar esas palabras por parte del detective me hicieron sentir la pérdida del aire, la boca seca y los nervios de punta._

-q-que?- 

-que hemos encontrado a su novia, ahora se dirige al hospital de sus padres nos vemos ahi- 

-hija?- _me preguntaba mi madre acercándose mientras que escuchaba el sonido de haber colgado del otro lado_ -que sucede hija- 

-la encontraron _-susurre_

 _no lo podía creer siendo sincera no lo podía creer, asi de la nada aprecia nico?, pero nerviosamente tomaba las llaves de mi auto y me dirigía hacia el hospital de mis padres daba gracias a que me detenía mi madre y me llevaba al hospital al llegar sentía el caos a punto de explotar la ansiedad de verla de decirle que me perdonara._

 _Mi mirada encontraba rápidamente al detective acercándome a paso veloz hacia el._

-donde esta- _mirando por el alrededor_  
-señorita nishikino, necesita esperar su padre la está atendiendo- 

-esperar?, ya espere lo suficiente dígame donde esta- 

-hija tranquilízate, si tu padre le dijo que esperara debe de ser por algo- 

_me valía un comino me aleje de ellos entrando y revisando cada habitación hasta que escuchaba los gritos, los gritos de nico que hicieron ponerme alerta de nuevo para ir corriendo a donde se escuchaba._

-por favor nico-chan tranquilízate soy papa, no me reconoces?- 

-aléjate!- 

-doctor tenemos que sedarla de nuevo para que no se siga lastimando- 

-bien háganlo-

 _Por fin había llegado donde los gritos solo para encontrarme con nico realmente demacrada, lastimada, incluso sucia, ropa que era de ella pero rasgada, que le habían echo?, lo peor. caía de rodillas llorando porque había sido mi culpa; con que cara me atrevía a venir a verla me decía mentalmente mientras seguía viendo que sus esfuerzos de querer salir se desvanecían. Sentía mi corazón romperse, mi alma dejar mi cuerpo, mi vida se estaba yendo como la conciencia de nico, y la sensación de repulsividad hacia mi persona no me dejaba tranquila estaba enojada con el quien le había echo esto pero más estaba enojada conmigo misma._


	2. Chapter 2

Rehabilitación

…

 _Era la primera vez en la que Maki me pedía fervientemente que saliéramos a cenar, y es que para que ir a un restaurant caro en el cual solo te dan una porción realmente pequeña, si yo podía hacerlo más barato y mejor. Pero aun así accedí, preguntándome de que era lo que quería hablar conmigo, sinceramente no se me ocurría nada, nunca sabía que pasaba por la mente de Maki aunque lo supiera, ella siempre me sorprendía con los lujos menos esperados y eso es algo que estoy segura de no poder acostumbrarme aunque quisiera._

-hice la reservación a las ocho en el all blue de akihabara para el viernes-

-ese nuevo que abrieron?-

-si, a las nueve el viernes-

 _era lo que había dicho Maki pensando en que vendría a casa, se arreglaría y nos fuésemos juntas, pero no, nunca llego, y lo siguiente que pensé fue en que era parte de su plan o lo que sea que haya pensado para sorprenderme así que salí de nuestro departamento y me dirigí al restauran sola, solo para verme como una verdadera idiota sentada en una de las mesas del centro del lujoso lugar esperando a que se dignara a aparecer, o por lo menos a contestar el celular y como nunca lo hizo decidí hablar al hospital solo para discutir con ella._

-amor lo siento, pero es que- _me trataba de decir algo que ya sabia_

-Maki- _interrumpiéndola-_ fuiste tu la que me pidió casi rogo...-

-yo nunca te rogué!- _me decía algo enojada_

-cierto, mas bien fui estúpida al creer que hacías esto solo por que querías decirme algo importante- _colgándole_

 _Después de eso solo veía mi celular el cual parpadeaba indicándome que Maki me estaba marcando aun así no le conteste, solo para que entendiera que se apurara y viniera por lo menos por mí. Pero volvía a equivocarme, siempre me equivoco con ella; ya eran las 11:30 y los que ya habían cenado ya se estaban marchando.._

-señorita le sirvo más vino?-

-si, por favor-

 _al principio había sido extraño no verla, imaginándome lo típico que pasaba y eso era el hecho de que se obsesionara con el trabajo en el hospital, no era la primera vez, pero se había ido ese pensamiento al hecho de que algunos comensales se acercaran a mi a pedirme un autógrafo, o tomarse una foto conmigo y hacerme preguntas fáciles de contestar. Desgraciadamente todo terminaba cayendo en cuenta de lo obvio de mi novia, y eso era su pasión y el hecho de querer hacer las cosas sola, solo para mi bienestar mas bien para darme todos los lujos, los cuales no necesito._

-señorita, lamentamos decirle que ya estamos por cerrar el restaurant, quiere

que le pidamos un taxi?-

-y no llego- _dije mirando una vez más la entrada_

-señorita?-

-no, así está bien ya no quisiera causar más problemas gracias- _sacando de mi billetera para pagar por lo menos la botella de vino y un poco para el mesero_

-está segura?, es muy noche-

-si, no hay problema vivo cerca así que gracias- _me levante le di una pequeña reverencia y salí del lugar sintiendo el viento golpearme delicadamente._

 _Suspiraba de nuevo antes de empezar a caminar, me sentía decepcionada y no quería ver a Maki en ese momento, pensando en donde podría irme a dormir pero si iba con nozomi, o honoka o cualquiera de ellas Maki aun así no haría nada me daría mi espacio sabiendo que las chicas le mantendrían informada aunque tarde en ver los mensajes._

-me encanta como eres de posesiva Maki, pero todo lo echas a perder por tu poco interés-dije a la nada

 _saque mi celular mire la pantalla quitando la notificación de las cinco llamadas perdidas para dirigirme a mi lista de contactos, decidiendo quien de todos mis amigos pudiera darme hospedaje a estas horas. Solo era cuestión de oprimir de nuevo la pantalla para que empezara a marcar el numero de una amiga de la universidad, y en un segundo todo cambiaba, el miedo emergía en un instante, buscando alguna forma de librarme de ese miedo pero era en vano ya que desaparecía y volvía en un instante de una peor forma por que mis manos estaban amarradas como mis pies, encima de un colchón sucio en un pequeño cuarto, trataba de hablar pero no salía nada de mi boca solo gemidos por la mordaza en mi boca._

 _Estaba realmente asustada me movía dirigiéndome a la única salida que había y esa era la puerta, la cual se abría al estar yo a medio camino, para encontrarme con un sujeto, no lo dude dos veces para retroceder más de lo que había avanzado._

-shhh, Nico-chan no tienes por qué tener miedo aunque te vez realmente linda así-

 _su voz como su caminata hacia mí, hacía que mi miedo aumentara cerrando con fuerza los ojos quejándome que era lo único que podía hacer, como llorar por la desesperación.._

-que alguien me ayude-

 _Era lo que gritaba una y otra vez en mi mente mientras sentía sus manos en mi rostro en cada parte de mi cuerpo como su olor, su voz..._

-Nico-chan no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte aquí-

 _Estaba siendo mi cuerpo una y otra vez mancillado varias veces al día solo tomaba un pequeño descanso cuando el iba a dormir o a veces ni eso_

-Maki-

 _su nombre llegaba a mi mente, rezando que ella apareciera rompiendo aquella puerta, rodeándome con sus brazos, susúrrame al oído que todo había terminado que se trataba de un mal sueño, que la perdonara, pero nada, cada vez que abrían la puerta solo era para volver a tratarme como un vil juguete, me rompía una y otra vez en cada intento de salir, una paliza mas fuerte que la anterior era lo que me ganaba solo para llamar la atención de quien fuera que estuviera en el otro lado de la pared, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que me quebró por completo._

 _Cada día era ya parte de una rutina, de un miedo y dolor tan abrumante que a veces perdía el conocimiento, como a veces vomitaba y sangraba, solo quería salir de ahí, el terror de abrir aquella puerta era mi perdición como los pasos que daba afuera de la habitación_.

-te he dicho que te amo Nico-chan?, es que eres tan linda que no puedo dejar de hacerte mía, eres tan preciosa-

 _Pero lo que en verdad me mataba eran las palabras que el decía como Maki; "te amo", "eres tan hermosa", "me encantas", "me gustas", "Nico-chan eres el amor de mi vida", etc._

-se mía para siempre, nunca te dejare ir-

 _La voz de Maki cada vez se escuchaba más lejos, ya ni recordaba cómo era, era lo que me hacía sentir peor tanto como pensar que me habían abandonado_

-Maki-

 _ya no tenía calma alguna ni siquiera descanso por la desesperación y aun el miedo que mi quejidos eran difíciles de controlar como la frustración, haciendo cada vez más ruido tanto como para ver cómo se abría de nuevo la puerta, mirándolo realmente enojado, mi instinto fue quedarme quieta solo por un momento antes de que una voluntad más fuerte me hiciera retroceder negando con la cabeza quejándome, pidiendo que ya no me hiciera nada, y a pesar de tener mi pies amarrados los chocaba con fuerza contra el piso tratando vilmente llamar la atención de alguien, como la de chocar mi espalda con la pared para hacer más ruido, solo para después sentir un golpe en la cara, tan fuerte había sido que me había quitado por primera vez la mordaza de la boca, por fin sentía mis labios de nuevo, se sentía tan extraño cerrar la boca pero los humedecía con la sangre del golpe, para gritar lo que más podía.._

-suéltame!-

-cállate!-

-que alguien me ayude!-

 _Y era recibida por otro golpe el cual me dejaba ver el color negro. Desperté como si fuese un animal callejero cuando le echan agua para que se marche, sin embargo despertaba sin moverme de mi lugar solo para encontrarme con algo peor..._

-Nico-chan- _mirando a otros dos tipos_ \- has sido una mala chica sabes?, es por eso que he pedido ayuda-

 _Esa noche me dejaba claro que nadie vendría por mi, que nunca saldría de aquí o eso era lo que pensaba cuando de nuevo abrían la maldita puerta la cual odiaba pero que podía hacer?, ya sabia que alguien vendría por el sonido de los pasos odiaba infinitamente todo lo que me rodeaba, desgraciadamente ya no me importaba._

-Nico-chan-

 _Incluso mi nombre lo odiaba…_

-Nico-chan eres tan linda- _era uno de los dos extraños de antes, sintiendo su mano tocarme primero la cara luego el cuello y después mi pecho_ -sabes- _alzándome la falda un poco_ -me gustan las chicas que se resistan, pero veo que has pasado por mucho, mírate esas muñecas y esos tobillos después de tanta lucha las cuerdas se han tornado rojas por tu sangre, como estos labios secos y solo siendo alimentada por ese pequeño agujero de la mordaza, quisiera desamarrarte solo para que después de unos pasos te pueda azotar contra el piso sentir tus pequeñas manos rasguñarme oh dios es tan excitante que lo hare-

 _Sentía sus gruesas manos forzar el amarre de mis pies para desamarrarme me dolía tanto que ni siquiera podía soltar alguna lagrima pero el gemido del dolor hacia como sustituto casi inaudible por la falta de agua._

-sabes algo?, allá afuera es un caos solo por ti- _desamarrándome de la misma forma ahora mis muñecas_ -esa novia tuya ya ni sabe por dónde buscarte- _al escucharle esas simples me hicieron verlo_

-oh eso es muestra un poco de espíritu-

-Maki me ha estado buscando?- _me preguntaba_

-vamos- _me decía_ -eres un poco libre, hasta deje la puerta entre abierta si me das un poco más de acción-

 _Para cuando me quitaba la mordaza de la boca y lo único que tenía en mente era en que Maki si me estaba buscando eso era un alivio_

-si, asi es Nico-chan huye-

 _se acercaba a mi para besarme pero lo que hice fue poner mis manos sobre su rostro rasguñándolo con toda la fuerza que tenia_

-agh-

 _Tan pronto me había levantado y me sentía mareada, como rígida hacía tiempo no utilizaba mis extremidades y así como él lo había dicho al dar unos pasos este me tomaba de mi pie bastando para que me cayera y este se pusiera de nuevo encima de mí_

-sí, así se juega dame más acción-

 _Tomaba mis muñecas para sujetarlas contra el piso con fuerza y de nuevo acercándose a mi para besarme. Sentía sus labios tocar los míos con fuerza y al momento de sentir su lengua fue cuando lo mordí con fuerza hasta el punto de recibir un golpe por parte el_

-agh!-

 _Me levantaba de nuevo como podía para dirigirme a la puerta a pesar del dolor y el mareo por el golpe, estaba desesperada y no sabía que pasaría pasando aquella puerta era lo que me aterraba._

-mierda eso dolió!-

 _El miedo me tenía en total silencio pero con fuerza abrumadora que no podía resistir cuando abría la puerta que chocaba contra la pared mientras yo salía, por un instante mire mí alrededor buscando mi salida_

-a donde crees que vas perra!-

 _Sentí de nuevo el frio del suelo, como el dolor punzante en mi cabeza y cuerpo_

-suéltame!-

 _Gritaba sintiendo sus manos tratando de inmovilizarme_

-si, siente como me tienes-

 _Su erección chocaba con mi muslo mientras sujetaba de mis muñecas adoloridas_

-déjame!-

-nena, sigue resistiéndote eres tan hermosa y exquisita-

-déjame!-

-si, sigue asi-

-no!, déjame en paz! Auxilio!-

 _Veía la puerta, sintiendo sus manos tocarme todo el cuerpo, las lagrimas empañaban mi visión como mi voz perderse de nuevo_

-déjame!, ayuda!-

 _Rasguñaba su cara, golpeaba con la fuerza que me quedaba y el solo se hacia de mi cuerpo_

-auxilio!-

-ya cállate!, nadie te escuchara!-

 _con esta cuantas veces me habían golpeado la cara y al mismo tiempo sentir que el mundo carecía de color, y el hecho de ya no querer despertar de nuevo para revivir aquel infierno se volvía mas latente así como en lo sueños nada me dejaba tranquila.._

-no, no, no déjame en paz-

-eres tan linda-

-suéltame!-

 _Me volvía a mover desesperadamente pero nada de lo que hacia, hacia efecto_

-déjame!-

 _Las lágrimas empezaban a salir de nuevo sin control_

-suéltame, por favor no!-

 _Podía sentir como esa persona se acercaba a mi con intención de hacer lo que quiera conmigo_

-por favor no!-

-...-

-no...-

 _La voz se me iba de nuevo por la impotencia y frustración hasta que mis parpados eran obligados a abrir para ver un poco de luz y una voz que hacía tiempo no escuchaba_

-nico!, despierta! Solo es un mal sueño-

-ma-maki?-

 _mi desconcierto desaparecía en ese instante al querer mover mis manos, y mirarlas solo para darme cuenta que estaba amarrada de nuevo mi subconsciente rogaba por fuera una broma mientras que yo movía desesperadamente las manos como mis pies con la esperanza de soltarme aunque me doliese de nuevo_

-que, que es esto!?, suéltame!- _gritaba_

-Nico tranquilízate, solo es para...-

-por favor suéltame!-

 _me revolvía en mi aparente cama sintiendo como esta se movía un poco no haciéndole caso a quien me estuviera hablando y de nuevo todo cambiaba al notar como entraban por la puerta otras cuatro personas las cuales dos de ellas me sostenían de nuevo. Intentaba vilmente deshacerme de su agarre, pero nada_

-tenemos que sedarla de nuevo, manténganla quieta-

-Maki, auxilio- _decía débilmente pensando en aquel sonido de su voz de hace un momento_ -por favor-

 _pero todo se empezaba a oscurecer de nuevo con la imagen de Maki realmente mal..._


	3. Chapter 3

Rehabilitación

…..

-pequeñas fracturas en el cráneo, laceraciones en ambas muñecas, tobillos, costillas, boca y cabeza, desnutrición media, tres costillas rotas, otras dos apenas sanándose, hematomas, infección y desgarre en su zona vaginal... Y...- _respirando hondo_ -... Un embarazo de cuatro

semanas- _terminando de leer el reporte_ -es una broma?- _le preguntaba a mi papa_

-no hija, lo siento-

 _Habían pasado solo dos días desde que Nico volvía a mi vida, pasaron dos días para que terminaran de checarla completamente, ya que la única solución para tenerla sujeta a la cama eran sedantes realmente fuertes que a cualquiera le haría dormir por días y solo para dejarla dormir un par de horas._

-quiero que se lo saques- _sintiendo rabia y desprecio incluso sentía mi sangre hervir de enojo_

-no sería un buen momento, tenemos que esperar a que se recupere, ha estado por mucho que..-

-cuanto tiempo- _interrumpiéndolo_

-un mes y medio máximo-

-y después de eso lo sacaras verdad?-

-hija no soy tu enemigo- _acercándose el señor Nishikino a su hija_ \- y lo hare, yo tampoco creo que sea bueno que lo tenga aunque sea inocente, no lo soportara y será peor aun así le pregunte a un amigo abogado y está de acuerdo, así que hija ya todo paso...-

 _Que todo había pasado?, me cuestionaba mentalmente sin ser más grosera con mi padre ya que él no tenía la culpa era yo y lo único que le contestaba era…_

-esto solo ha empezado-

-bueno hija eso lo sé el tratamiento será difícil y..- _interrumpiéndolo de nuevo_

-papa me gustaría que me dejaras a sola con Nico por favor, si?-

 _Estaba realmente cansada de todas esas cosas de doctores, psicólogos, ya que todos los sentía como si solo hubiesen sacado a Nico de donde estaba para hacerle más experimentos o lo que sea que quieran hacerle solo para quitarle los miedos. Ahora entiendo el por qué no le gusta a Nico estar con gente que tenga bata o que pregunten mucho por su vida personal._

-está bien- _contestaba mi padre un poco triste_

 _Y es que no lo iba a permitir, no iba a permitir que nadie más a excepción de mi estuviera con ella no iba a dejarla sola de nuevo aunque no tenga derecho a hacerlo._

 _Me sentaba de nuevo en esa silla incomoda que había sido mi única compañera para mirar el estado aun caótico de Nico, estaba limpia pero eso no significaba que había mejorado, aun la alimentaban por intravenosa junto con vitaminas inyectables, más y más dolor en su cuerpo, daba gracias a que tenía paz por unas horas antes de que le volvieran a inyectar otra dosis de sedantes._

-no te preocupes Nico, pronto te sacare de aquí así solamente estaremos tu y yo, vale?- _decía sosteniendo su mano entre las mías_ \- así que no te vayas de nuevo sigue conmigo, si?- _besándole la mano_ -sé que no merezco tu perdón o que ni este aquí pero sabes que no confió en nadie más cuando se trata de tu salud, recuerdas?-

 _ **...pip...pip...pip...pip...**_

 _Era lo único que escuchaba como respuesta el latido de su corazón tranquilo. Así tuvo que pasar un mes, un mes y medio en el cual revisaba cada visita que le daban a Nico, aunque se me cayera la cara de vergüenza cuando veía a mi suegra, no me le despegaba de Nico prácticamente vivía en el hospital, pero eso poco importaba se habían deshecho del bastardo que había dejado el otro hijo de puta. Aun estaba enojada furiosa tenia ansias de matar a los que le habían echo esto a Nico con mis propias manos, pero creo que los dioses están en mi contra como el karma por que no pude ni siquiera verlos, era tan desdichada, que hasta me sentía mal, el simplemente de tocarla no tengo derecho de hacerlo, pero aquí estaba llorando de nuevo a su lado, sosteniéndole su mano, sintiendo el roce de la venda que traía en la muñeca._

-Maki-chan?-

 _Oh no, de nuevo una voz que esta triste que quiere llevarme lejos de ti, pero no te preocupes amor, no me iré a ningún lado sin ti._

-Maki-chan ya has comido algo?-

-no tengo hambre Honoka, podrías irte?, Nico necesita descansar-

-pero Maki-chan, necesitas comer algo, que crees que piense Nico-chan si te ve así cuando despierte?-

 _De nuevo utilizándote mi amor, es que acaso no se cansan?..._

-tu- _dejando delicadamente la mano de Nico en la cama_ -que sabes si ella quiere que este bien eh?- _decia sin dejar de mirar a Nico dormir_ \- sabes cuánto sufrió?, sabes cuánto tiempo me tarde, se tardaron, nos tardamos en encontrarla?, no lo creo Honoka, ni siquiera sé si me odia, o si quiere verme de nuevo, o peor aún si me quiere muerta, por haberla dejado sola, por no haber llegado, fue mi culpa- _le decía llena de odio, frustración pero sin levantar la voz para que nada perjudicara la delicada paz de Nico_

-ella no pensaría eso, tu eres...- _me contestaba Honoka un poco asustada pero la interrumpía como lo hacía con todos aquellos que intentaban alejarme de su lado_

-no hables como si la conocieras realmente, sabes lo frágil que es?, y a su vez lo fuerte y genial que es?, sabes que es lo que la hace enojar?, reír, llorar, sonrojar, lo sabes Honoka?, lo sabes?- _me quedaba en silencio por un momento antes de continuar-_ me lo imaginaba, no lo sabes, en cambio yo sí, yo si sabía que era lo que le molestaba, lo que la hacía llorar, reír y demás pero después de esto, quien sabe si aún este Nico, y como fue mi error el haberla puesto en segundo lugar debo de enfrentarlo pero más que por enfrentar mi error es porque la amo, y lo seguiré haciendo aun después si no quiere volver a verme, será ese un pequeño castigo si eso pasa, así que déjanos en paz, por favor-

-lo siento Maki-chan-

 _Era lo último que me había dicho Honora antes de salir y dejarme escuchar solo el sonido de su respiración a través del sonido del monitor._

-solo esperemos un poco más e iremos a casa, Nico-

 _En serio que daba gracias a que Nico ya no tuviera ese engendro del demonio en su cuerpo, porque si no estaría segura que dirían algo o no lo sé, pero debo de aceptar que por un momento sentía lastima, por los rasgos que pudiera haber tenido el hijo de Nico pero por otro lado no, simplemente no podía dejar que estuviera en este mundo yendo y viniendo, creciendo como si nada; y si me perseguía en mi sueños lo que le hice me importaria poco también._

-la cárcel es poco para ellos-susurre cerrando los ojos cansada

-tiene razón señorita Nishikino-

 _Abría de nuevo los ojos para encontrarme con el policía a cargo del caso de_

 _Nico._

-oficial-

-hola, siento venir así, veo que aún está muy mal su novia... En verdad lo siento mucho-

-ya eh escuchado suficiente de eso, mejor dígame que quiere-

-usted sería una excelente policía, pero tiene razón vengo a decirle que estarán esos tres en una prisión de máxima seguridad, y dentro de un par de meses serán ejecutados, pero aun a pesar de ello se sienten como un héroe o algo así por lo ocurrido- _decía un poco enojado y decepcionado a la vez el policía_

-no sé por qué no me sorprende, solo quisiera quemarlos vivos-

-yo también pensé lo mismo, pero así es esto, me alegro que usted no haya echo eso una vez tuviese su paradero-

-como vera oficial no tengo tiempo de ensuciarme las manos aunque quisiera-

-yo también estaría como usted-

-solo vino para decirme eso?- _preguntaba ya cansada, además que podía esperar de las leyes de Japón, por lo menos los matarían, no de la forma que quisiera pero lo harían_

-solo vengo a desearle suerte como si necesita algo no dude en comunicarse conmigo- _dejando una tarjeta en la mesita corrediza que había a los pies de Nico, y después irse._

-qué significa esto Maki?-

 _Había pasado medio mes más, la salud de Nico era igual o peor que antes debido a los sedantes y al único pretendo de alimento via intravenosa, pero daba gracias a que ya era hora de ir a casa, pero como siempre, siempre hay personas que se meten en mi camino como mis padres._

-que significa que, padre?-

-hija, entiende que no puedes llevártela-

-y pretendes que lo que le quede de vida se la pase en esta cama con sedantes?-

 _Ya no entendía nada, ni el pensamiento de las personas que me rodeaban que solo buscaban una forma más tonta que la anterior para salvar a Nico, y es que nada funcionaba y la razon era simple; no le gustaba._

-hija..-

 _Porque era tan difícil de entender y fácil de poner esa expresión de; "ya no sé qué hacer" o "que te ha sucedido" o algo así pero era verdad..._

-a ella no le gusta estar aquí, porque no ir a casa donde ella conoce?, porque no lo entienden- _mirándolo con ganas de llorar_

-porque es peligroso hija- _me contestaba dolido_

-ella no es peligrosa y lo sabes, lo saben, solo si la dejaran en paz..-

-hija entiende!-

 _Esta era la primera vez que mi padre me gritaba, él aunque era estricto, siempre su amabilidad, ternura estaba presente de echo podría asegurar que esta es la primera vez que lo veo enojado, enojado con alguien, enojado conmigo, pero no por ello podía volver a dejar que hicieran con Nico lo que quisieran, que le puede dar una persona desconocida a Nico?, quien pudiera entenderla sin obligarla, presionarla, amarrarla, o sedarla?, nadie a excepción de mí. Pero ahora en esta situación me hacía sacar de quicio, enojándome también._

-entender que!?, padre, si lo único que veo que hacen es sedarla como va a ser libre!, si la tienen amarrada, si no dejan que lo intente, como!?-

-hemos estado reduciéndole las dosis, sé que ha pasado tiempo pero esto es así no es la primera vez que veo esto, debes de saberlo como doctora y los casos que has visto!-

-esa es tu opinión padre como tú lo dijiste como doctor, pero yo veré que es mejor para Nico, porque es mi novia y el amor de mi vida...-

 _Quería decirle más a mi padre pero éramos interrumpidos por mi madre_

-que está pasando aquí, sus gritos se escuchan hasta la recepción-

-qué pasa?, pasa que Maki quiere sacar a Nico del hospital con equipo necesario para atenderla en casa-

-y sigo sin entender que tiene de malo- _desafiándolo_

-hija, cariño por que no se calman y lo hablamos-

-precisamente porque es tu novia y mi hija también no puedes sacarla Maki, o por lo menos aun no hasta saber que no atacara a nadie- _decía mi padre ignorando a mi madre_

-como no atacar a alguien sabiendo que estas amarrada, ella no sabe que está aquí sigue pensando que está en ese maldito cuarto!, ni siquiera le dejan dar una razón... maldición!, nunca les he pedido nada en mi vida, siempre fui agradecida, hice lo que me pedían por que quise, porque quiero, porque los amo, porque me gusta lo que hago, pero ahora que lo más importante de mi vida, lo único que ha sido mío en este mundo está sufriendo no me dejan hacer nada por ella?, pero si puedo hacer por la demás personas que ni siquiera conozco?, que clase de tontería es esta! y luego dejar que más desconocidos se le acerquen a no sé qué hacerle para sanarla?... Yo lo único que pido es que me dejen estar con ella, no me la quiten, no de nuevo por favor, quiero ayudarla...- _mirándolos con dolor_

 _Ya no podía más y caía de rodillas cubriéndome la cara con las manos quitándome el exceso de lágrimas, sintiendo al poco rato el abrazo de mis padres y muchos lo siento_

-perdón por ser egoísta- _decía después de haberme calmado_ -me apena el haberles dicho esas cosas-

-hija basta, tienes razón, disculpa nuestra sobre protección pero como tu lo dijiste y yo lo dije; ella es tu novia y ella es nuestra segunda hija por estar contigo y no solo por eso, ella se ganó ese derecho en la familia Nishikino como un miembro más y uno importante, asi que los únicos en pedirte disculpas y avergonzados somos nosotros-

-aun así no quería explotar de esa manera solo que..-

-Maki-chan...- _esta vez hablaba mi madre_ -solo expresaste el amor que le tienes a

Nico-chan, y entendimos que tienes razón, es por eso que trasladaremos a Nico-chan a la casa, a tu habitación, no lo tomes a mal, pero como lo dijiste también estaba en un cuarto pequeño, y en el departamento que tienen es un poco pequeño como también hay mucha gente, en la casa es diferente y lo sabes... Que dices?-

 _Mi madre tenía razón así que acepte sin pensarlo dos veces bastaron cuatro días para ya tenerla instalada en la casa de mis padres en mi antigua habitación. En ese tiempo le había pedido un favor al oficial que estuvo a cargo del caso, dándome una ligera idea de que era lo que le podía afectar a Nico, quite la puerta de la habitación aleje las cosas que pudiera utilizar para lastimarse asimisma como a los de su entorno, lo esencial por seguridad._

-bien hija, a partir de ahora le quitare el sedante, en un par de horas ella despertara y...-

-lo se, no se preocupen, lo entiendo-

-bien recuerda que si la situación se torna...-

-lo se, tendré que inyectarla de nuevo para que se quede dormida-

-bien hija, entonces iniciemos-

 _Lentamente miraba como mi padre le quitaba las agujas que tenia en los brazos, para después verlo como se alejaba con el tripie y el monitor hacia la salida. Había planeado esto desde que había visto como se comportaba. Tenerla en casa, en una cama grande, suave, sin el olor a hospital, sin cinturones de seguridad en las muñecas y piernas, con su antigua pijama esperando a que el efecto de los sedantes se fuera y darle la bienvenida que entienda que ya no está en ese sucio y pequeño cuarto, ver si reaccionaba diferente tanto como para hablarle y que contestara; ese se suponía ser el plan. Pero pasaban las horas y cada vez la ansiedad me carcomía, lo bueno era que mis padres no estarían y solo me preguntaban por mensajes si había un cambio._

-extraño tu mirada y tu voz Nico-

 _Había optado por fin en sentarme en una mejor silla que la del hospital, mientras tomaba de su mano y como fuese obra del destino sentía como se tensaba y no solo eso su cuerpo era rápidamente atormentado en un sueño que no logro saber si poder hacer frente y que aun asi lo enfrentaría con ella. Dejaba su mano sobre la cama para después levantarme y tratar de despertarla.._

-hey Nico tranquila es un sueño-

-..no..-

 _Tan rápido como podía escucharle susurrar palabras; "no", "aléjate", "ayuda", "auxilio", "déjame", su cuerpo se movía libremente peleando con el enemigo imaginario.._

-Nico tranquila!-

 _Pero nunca había esperado lo siguiente..._

-..n-no digas mi nombre, basta-

 _Sentí una apuñalada en mi corazón y después otra por notar unas cuantas lagrimas salir de su rostro sin despertar, pero tenía que despertarla._

-amor, soy yo Maki, corazón despierta-

 _Nada de lo que le decía la podía despertar. Enojada subí a la cama recibiendo de lleno sus golpes no eran tan fuertes pero dolían demasiado al verla sufrir. Poco a poco me le acercaba a su rostro y lo primero que hice era tocarle la cara y acto seguido era alejada, no quería usar la fuerza pero tenía que despertarla de alguna manera._

 _Tome por unos segundos sus muñecas alejándolas un poco para así poder estar frente a frente, solo para rodear su cabeza con mis brazos.._

-despierta Nico!, soy yo Maki- _diciéndole al oído un poco fuerte desgraciadamente lo que había echo era lo peor que pude haber echo. Ya que sentía sus manos en mi cara, rasguñándome tratando de alejarme.._

-amor soy yo Maki-

 _y de la nada, y sin saber cómo era empujada cayendo de espaldas y sintiendo el cuerpo de Nico sobre de mí, junto con su manos en mi cuello haciendo presión.._

-amor, mírame... No me reconoces?-

 _Trataba de deshacer el agarre como de hacerla entrar en razón pero ni una y ni otra, su mirada era de odio una que jamás había visto luchando decidida a matar porque estaba cansada de todo lo que le pasaba._

-tanto me odias...- _le decía en un susurro apenas entendible_ -para no reconocerme?- _deje de hacer el intento de que me soltara para ponerle una mano en su mejilla_ \- extrañe tanto el color de tus ojos-sonriéndole un poco.

 _Ya no podía respirar trataba fervientemente de no sacar algún impulso idiota y lastimarla, lo único que podía hacer era seguir sintiendo su piel, sus mejillas, sus brazos aunque cada roce que le hacia su agarre en mi cuello era un poco mas fuerte.._

-por favor amor despierta-

 _Sentía mis lágrimas de frustración caer por mis orejas deseando que Nico reaccionara_

-soy yo Maki, por favor despierta- _era lo último que decía_

 _Y como si los dioses de nuevo se apiadaran de mi hacían que Nico me reconociera_

-Maki?-

 _Era lo que había alcanzado a oír antes de apartarse rápidamente hasta el punto_

 _de caer de la cama, mientras que yo tosía y recuperaba el aire como la conciencia, lo más rápido que podía, pidiendo que no se haya fijado en la puerta para escapar, pero no; Nico estaba en un rincón cerca de la cama abrazándose asimisma moviéndose de atrás para delante no dejándome verla._

 _Tan rápido como me recuperaba bajaba de la cama escuchando por parte de Nico un ligero chillido como el quedarse quieta._

-Nico...-

 _Lentamente me acercaba a ella y cada paso que daba no sabía si estaba haciendo o no lo correcto, porque Nico se abrazaba con más fuerza, movía su cabeza en forma de negación y susurraba algo que no entendía. Al estar ya a unos tres pasos de ella me gritaba como último intento._

-no vengas!-

 _Se removía incomoda en donde estaba buscando un lugar más lejos de donde estaba como si quisiese desaparecer en aquella esquina, pero aun así no salía corriendo._

-oh Nico- _pensé mientras me tapaba la boca ahogando aquel sentimiento-Nico...- susurre tragándome todo el dolor de caer miraba como cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras seguía negando con la cabeza y su voz se quebraba de nuevo._

-soy Maki, mírame- _dando otro paso la escuchaba desesperada suprimiendo todo ruido que saliese de su boca y como si sintiera mi cercanía como una amenaza golpeaba su cuerpo contra la pared.._

-detente no lo hagas-

Ignoraba sus advertencias para abrazarla pero sus manos trataban de alejarme de ella

-mírame!, soy yo Maki-

 _Se removía con fuerza no dejándome abrazarla así que le tomaba las manos y las ponía en mi rostro_

-sientes esto?-

 _Cuando la toque los quejidos seguían, las manos de Nico se convertían en puños para no tocarme y hacer que me aleje, entendiendo que no había más opción. Tome su rostro y le hable claramente aun a pesar del dolor que me infligía_

-soy yo, Maki, abre los ojos por mi, mírame, soy tu chica tsundere, no me recuerdas?, mi pequeña, linda y amada princesa?, te extrañe tanto-

 _cada palabra que salía de mi boca era un arma de doble filo ya que nunca supe que era lo que el malnacido le había dicho a su vez sentía que los golpes cesaban ya sea por lo que le decía o por el simple cansancio, poco me importaba que había sido, las dos me dolían de igual manera pero me daba oportunidad de tomar sus manos y extenderlas para que tocaran mi rostro, cabello, cuello, hombros y al final posar las yemas de sus dedos sobre mi pecho del lado del corazón donde siempre le gustaba tocar cada que podía, después de hacer el amor, siempre se perdía al tocar y sentir la palpitación ya sea tranquila o acelerada de mi corazón para después reírse consigo misma y luego decirme; solo con tocarte levemente aquí puedo saber que eres tu. Nunca supe a lo que se refería aunque le preguntase, solo sabía que me ponía de nervios, como estudiante de medicina que era, y solo por ese hecho constantemente iba a que me checaran el corazón para no tener nada extraño y que me dijera algo más extraño._

-lo sientes?, me reconoces?, nee amor abre los ojos-

 _Teniendo eso en mente insistía sutilmente buscando en mi vocabulario alguna palabra para traerla de vuelta sin dejar que apartara sus manos de mi pecho aunque no supiera que sonido estuviese haciendo trataba de mantenerme calmada solo para no causarle más daño._

 _Y de la nada sentía como cerraba sus manos arrugando de mi playera, su llanto se hacía más fuerte, como su cuerpo se pegaba a mi.._

-Maki!-

 _Al escucharla decir mi nombre no lo pensé dos veces y la abrace con fuerza llorando con ella, agradeciendo que volviera, dándole unos cuantos besos en la cabeza sin moverme demasiado.._

-ya pasó amor, todo estará bien, confía en mí, te prometo no volverte a dejar sola, te extrañe demasiado-

 _Esperando que me haya escuchado..._


	4. Chapter 4

Rehabilitación

…

 _ **..snif..snif...snif...**_

-ahhhhm-

-Nico!, que haces!?-

-es la culpa de Maki-chan por oler y saber tan rico-

 _el paisaje era agradable, las sonrisas entre nosotras igual, junto con las bromas y el cambio de lugar, su aroma era adictivo, como relajante y antójable era tranquilo hasta que de nuevo cambiaba el lugar, era obscuro y ya no podía ver su rostro y aunque le llamaba no me hacía caso._

 _Me detenía solo para que me hiciera caso y lo que obtenía era el sentir otras manos en mi rostro y otras más en mi cuerpo miraba y lo que me encontraba eran rostros oscuros como la noche o peor que la noche.._

-oh Nico-chan~!, eres tan linda-

-a-alejate de mi!-

trataba de moverme pero no me movía, sentía mis manos atadas y su lengua tocarme el cuello mientras me quitaba la ropa..

-d-dejame!, Maki!, Maki!, Maki!... Por favor! Ayúdame!...-

-oh Nico-chan tus lagrimas saben tan dulces-

-Maki...-

-Nico-chan... Ah..-

-...auxilio, por favor-

-Nico-chan me enamore de ti desde que saliste en ese programa de idols... Eres tan encantadora..-

-ya no..-

-Nico-ch...-

-Maki!...-

-Nico!... Despierta!...-

 _abría los ojos, tomando aire, estaba aterrada, me movía pero alguien no dejaba que lo hiciera libremente hasta que escuchaba su voz..._

-Nico tranquila, soy yo Maki-

-Maki?-

 _Los sueños que tenia con ella eran tan tangibles como ahora, era otro sueño?, te convertirás en esa cosa?, suéltame..._

-no!, yo.. Suéltame!-

-Nico, por favor, estas lastimada-

 _su voz se oía cansada, un poco áspera y sobretodo triste, la miraba con algunas gasas en la cara y con ojeras, era diferente, ponía mis manos en su pecho para alejarla pero me dolía todo y me sentía mareada, con la garganta seca, débil así que cerraba los ojos_

-Nico...-

-déjame- _le decía negando con la cabeza dejándome de mover_

 _no quería que me tocara, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, estaba desesperada. En mi mente solo susurraba; "no por favor, no por favor, no otra vez", mientas que mi cuerpo una vez que reaccionaba me quedaba quieta y dejaba de insistir; me relaje, sentir esos brazos rodear mi cuerpo solo me dejaba la opción de dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo._

-por favor.. Ayuda..- _susurraba apretando los dientes como si tuviera algo en la boca sintiendo recorrer mis lagrimas por mi rostro_ -Maki...- _me sentía perdida_

-esta bien te soltare-

 _de la nada dejaba de sentir aquel peso extra; mis instintos hicieron que me moviera del lugar de donde estaba, cayendo de la cama encontrándome segundos después con la pared._

-Nico... No pasa nada estas en casa no tienes por qué estar ahi, debes de descansar, me escuchas?-

-lo siento, perdóname..-

-por qué te disculpas Nico?, tu.. No tienes la culpa, la única que debe de pedirte disculpas aquí soy yo, nee Nico, te estoy hablando...-

 _El sonido de sus pisadas eran diferentes pero eran demasiado para ponerme aterrada_

-no quiero escuchar, no quiero escuchar- _volvía a susurrar_

 _Hasta que se detenían las pisadas, seguía inmóvil con los ojos cerrados, echa bolita en el rincón no se cuánto tiempo había pasado para volver a abrir los ojos alterada. Miraba el entorno no era ese cuarto pequeño obscuro las luces estaban prendidas dejándome ver una enorme cama y la puerta.. Abierta..._

 _Instintivamente quise ir en esa dirección pero el olor a comida me hacia detenerme solo para bajar la mirada y encontrar una mesita y arriba de ella una bandeja de comida trague pesado aguantando las ganas de comer..._

-puedes comértelo, Nico-

 _Escuchaba de nuevo esa voz desgastada haciendo que echara de nuevo un vistazo alrededor de la habitación encontrándome de nuevo con ella parada enfrente de mi._

 _Había cambiado tanto, estaba más flaca, su cabello un poco más largo, había crecido tal vez, el cansancio se le notaba en el rostro gracias a las ojeras y ni siquiera se preocupaba por maquillárselas, era un completo desastre y se veía peor con esas gasas pero era ella._

-Maki?-

-si?, necesitas algo?-

 _Aun a pesar del desastre que era, su sonrisa era genuina..._

-yo...-

 _Mi vista era nublada, mi respiración algo acelerada, el calor de mi cuerpo aumentaba, mi garganta se cerraba más sin poder pronunciar otra palabra, quería tocarla, y mi mano iba a hacerlo pero me detenía y retrocedía, tanto quería verla la tenía aquí enfrente de mí y esos sueños mezclados se hacían presentes todo lo que habían echo conmigo que ni siquiera podía estar feliz de volver a verla..._

-Nico...-

 _Escuchaba susurrar mi nombre de una forma dolorosa que me hizo abrazarme a mi misma_

-en verdad lo lamento- _repetía pegándome a la pared_

-Nico te he dicho que tu no tienes la culpa, la única culpable aquí soy yo...-

 _Las palabras de aquel quien me tenía seguían resonando en mi mente fui tan estúpida al creer que seria bueno tener a muchas personas que me reconozcan y me amaran es tan desagradable..._

-fue mi culpa fue mi estúpido deseo de ser idol!-

-que?- _la voz de Maki había cambiado por completo no sabría cómo decirlo pero tenía la vaga sensación de reconocer ese tono de voz, sorpresivo_?-por qué dices eso?- _ingenuo tanto como yo me dije_ -contesta!, Nico no sabes lo que dices, es, es un malentendido!...-

-si un malentendido el haberme puesto esas cosas para provocar gente- _le contestaba interrumpiéndola_

 _Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio antes de escuchar su voz resonar por toda la habitación_

-..si no fuera por habernos hecho school idols nunca te hubiera conocido!, no me quites eso Nico!, no lo hagas por favor... No por favor, la única culpable aquí soy yo, por haberte dejado plantada fui una imbécil, perdóname, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer pero no digas que fue por eso, es mi recuerdo más preciado para mí el haberte conocido, Nico por favor...-

 _Tenía miedo, desesperación, ira, enojo, terror, y mi corazón dolía demasiado_

-perdón- _le contestaba susurrando_

-porque te disculpas?...- _le escuche decir en susurro_ -por qué te disculpas!?, te dije que la única culpable aquí soy yo maldita sea!-

 _Eso me hizo tenerle miedo y hacerme bolita más de lo que de lo que podía como si quisiera que la pared me tragara, como a su vez reprimía cualquier quejido que pudiese detonar más su furia o peor aún que la desatara conmigo ya que golpeaba el suelo..._

-Maki!-

 _de la nada se escuchaba otra voz a lo lejos de una mujer mayor, haciendo que detuviera su furia contra el suelo, ni quería saber que pasaba solo me dedique acerrar los ojos como siempre, negándolo todo, pidiendo perdón a cada paso que escuchaba y que alguien viniese por mi, desesperada rezando._

-yo... Ni-Nico, yo lo siento perdón no quería asustarte, amor... Perdón si?- _no conteste ni hice nada_

-Maki sal de aquí ahora mismo-

-amor, perdón si?, vamos tienes que comer mueres de hambre no es cierto?-

-Maki por favor sal de aquí-

-Nico no me ignores sabes que me duele-

-Maki, sal de la habitación inmediato-

-porque!?, es mi novia con un demonio!-

-no estás viendo que está asustada?, solo le estás haciendo más daño, dices querer ayudarla y lo único que haces es hacerle más daño, tu padre tenía razón no debió de salir del hospital es mejor que ayudemos a Nico con expertos-

-yo perdón no, no fue mi intención por favor no se la lleven, Nico perdón si?..-

-Maki no te lo pediré de nuevo sal ahora de aquí relájate haya afuera-

-yo... Entiendo si lo hare... Nico perdón aun soy idiota, pero mejorare entiendes?, solo, solo ya no te culpes, tu no tienes la culpa de acuerdo?-

 _Pasaron unos minutos antes de escuchar la voz más madura y gentil.._

-Nico ya puedes estar tranquila, mi tonta hija ya se fue-

 _y aunque me dijera eso no podía evitar dejar de estar abrazándome_

-yo... Lo lamento-

-Nico no te preocupes por esas cosas no hiciste nada malo créeme, solo disculpa a mi tonta hija, sabes? Ha estado contigo todo este tiempo y no te ha dejado un solo día, ha estado cambiado continuamente que solo hay que darle tiempo, esta tan feliz de tenerte que no puede contenerse, Maki en verdad lo siente Nico, asique hija.. Ya no estés así y come algo te desmayaras si sigues sin comer-

-perdón..-

-ya te hemos dicho que no tienes por qué decir eso puedes hacer lo que quieras dime que quieres hacer?-

 _sus simples palabras me hacían dudar y tener miedo.._

-quiero a Maki, pero no puedo soportar que me toquen, no, no puedo, Maki...- _mis ojos se nublaban, mi cuerpo se sentía caliente, mi respiración entre cortada sin encontrar o saber que hacer solo me desahogue._

 _Volvía a abrir los ojos alarmada respirando con dificultad, sudando, mirando mi alrededor con las luces prendidas aun estando en el suelo solo para encontrarme con Maki a unos dos o tres metros de distancia de mi durmiendo un pequeño impulso quiso ir a ella pero de nuevo me detenía y volvía a abrazarme sin dejar de verla, se veía incomoda al dormir así, me alegre por un segundo antes de volver a mi realidad, doliéndome el no poder estar en los brazos de Maki como siempre soñé quería, deseaba, necesitaba estar y cubrirme de ella como siempre..._

-no te convertirás en el verdad?, no es esto un sueño verdad?-

no sabía en que momento estaba tan cerca de tocarle la mejilla para saber si era real hasta que roce mis yemas su piel. Se sentía suave y al poner completamente mi mano sentía la delgadez de su cuerpo..

-no eres un sueño verdad?- _preguntaba de nuevo al sentir su cuello y al querer ir a sentir sus latidos del corazón la escuchaba_

-no soy un sueño Nico-

 _me espante con la intención de alejarme inmediatamente pero era detenida por la manga de la pijama que tenia sin tocarme_

-no te tocare pero quiero que entiendas que estoy aquí Nico- _jalo un poco más mi pijama para que pudiera poner mi mano sobre su pecho_

-sabes quién soy?- _me preguntaba mientras me perdía en el latir de su corazón hasta el punto de apretar con mi mano su playera y posar mi cabeza también en su pecho._

 _En ningún momento me toco aunque sintiese la tensión de su cuerpo de quererlo hacer, llore de nuevo pidiéndole disculpas hasta el punto de cansarme y dejar de llorar sin despegarme de ella. se sentía tan bien el sentir su cuerpo, no era tosco, ni áspero, y no tenía ese olor desagradable de hombre sino era delicado, suave y dulce... Tan agradable era que mis ojos se cerraban_

-Nico... Antes de dormir tienes que comer no has probado bocado desde hace tiempo me preocupa-

-no quiero, quiero dormir- _le decía acurrucándome en ella_

-Nico por favor y después puedes dormir todo lo que quieras-

-no quiero moverme de aquí-

 _pero mi estómago me reclamaba, sonrojándome.._

-no me iré a ningún lado, te lo prometo pero quiero que comas por favor estas muy débil vamos amor por favor-

-no te iras verdad?- _la veía a los ojos_

-no, jamás me separare de ti así que puedes comer tranquila- _me decía firme pero con un amor enorme_

 _y sin esperar más me daba un sándwich lo tomaba con una duda y hambre horrible que me tomo bastante tiempo poder morderlo para en seguida comérmelo sin dudar y acabarme los demás que me había preparado._

-quieres que te traiga mas?- _me decía haciéndome reaccionar de que ella estaba_

 _ahi_

-no-

-esta bien, entonces ahora podemos descansar-

 _me acomodaba de nuevo entre sus piernas y me recostaba en su pecho agarrándome de su playera como si fuese cualquier cosa evitando su toque aunque supiese que ella era en verdad Maki no me imagino que se sentirá que me toque de nuevo. Con ese pensamiento me quedaba dormida_


End file.
